The True Story of The Bite of '87
by Forsaken-Prophecies
Summary: The Phone Guy explains to Mike Schmidt the whole story of The Bite of '87


(Ring, Ring, Ring) "Hello? Um, I guess that since you're still around, I could tell you about that dreadful day, um, The Bite of '87. I thought that I might as well tell you, since you are probably curious. I figure that I should start from the beginning...  
>October 10, 1987...<br>"It was a long day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and I was about to head home when Freddy spoke to all the children. He was, of course, a glitchy animatronic, which meant he spoke with a creepy, repetitive accent. I stayed to make sure nothing would happen, like a spark fire. He said, "Hey, kids! Foxy has a special-special show planned for you today, at the P-P-Pirate's Cove. If you're a pirate fan, go to the P-P-Pirate's Cove, and meet F-Foxy, the Pirate Fox!"  
>"I was rather skeptical at this point, hearing Freddy's glitchy speaking made me think that Foxy might have a problem too. I went straight to the Pirate's Cove to check on him. The kids were faster than I, although I didn't run, which was my first mistake. Foxy had already started his show.<br>"Foxy, who spoke the same way as Freddy, began, "Yarr! All ye scurvy dog's are in for a treat today, for I, F-F-Foxy, the Pirate Fox, have a new show to d-demonstrate!" A girl walked up and on to the stage with Foxy, and I approached the stage quickly, and asked the girl to step away from Foxy. She was rebellious, and retorted with a loud,"NO!", and got closer to Foxy. I was now nervous, fearing that Foxy might do something weird. I was not made aware of a new show he had, which made me even more scared. I quickly ran up and on to the stage and tried to grab the girl, but I was to slow.  
>"Foxy began sparking at the neck, twitching, and then he struck. He turned to face the girl, said nothing, opened his mouth, and bit her. Foxy had completely removed her frontal lobe, and everyone watching the show, children and adults alike, ran out screaming. I immediately grabbed and carried the girl and ran out with her. Her mother, who was not paying attention to her during the accident, grabbed her from me, yelled at me, tears running down her face, "I DEMAND THIS PLACE BE SHUT DOWN!" and ran off.<br>"I ran back into Freddy's to check on Foxy, but it occurred to me that Chica had also disappeared. I shrugged it off, and ran to Pirate's Cove. Foxy continued his show, so I ran behind him, and shut him off. His jaw was broken, and hanging off its hinges. I sprinted to the Show Stage, and found that Bonnie and Freddy had also vanished. I knew that Foxy was going nowhere, so I began my search for the three missing animatronics.  
>"I found Bonnie sitting in the broom closet, staring blankly at me. Cautiously, I slowly approached it, tiptoeing quietly toward it's backside. I hadn't realized until I was face to face with it, that Bonnie had no eyes. In fact, I could see the endo-skeleton behind its dark, lifeless eye sockets. I quickly looked away, and in my head I heard, in multiple voices I assumed to be the animatronics', an ominous "It's me." and I was suddenly terrified. I flipped Bonnie's switch and went to find the next animatronics.<br>"I arrived by the bathroom, and saw a pair of bright red eyes. I approached this as cautiously as the last. Chica was standing in front of me, and it, too, was lifeless and had no eyes. Another endo-skeleton could be seen behind Chica's eyes. I heard it again, "It's me." This one much, louder than the last. A shiver ran down my spine, as I went on the hunt for Freddy. I didn't get far, when I saw him in the girl's bathroom. Freddy was eyeless like the last two, but was full of life. He spoke in his regular voice, no glitchy speaking this time. He spoke, "It's me.", and as he spoke, his lips moved with his words.  
>"I was beyond fear. I was beyond terror. I was downright done. This is the biggest reason I don't talk about this. I ran to Freddy, grabbed him, spun him around, and turned him off. I closed my eyes, and saw Freddy "IT'S ME." He yelled, in a voice that could be perceived only as demonic. I had all the animatronics shut down, so I decided to leave. I walked past the kitchen, and saw another pair of eyes in the corner. I turned on the light, and saw...Freddy? No, it couldn't be, I just shut him off. This one was also yellow, and looked much older. Limp and lifeless, with his jaw broken like Foxy's. The weirdest part though, was that he was transparent, like a ghost. I rubbed my eyes, and he was gone. I had thought I lost it, so I bolted out the door.<br>"I saw five mother's outside the door, and they all asked where their child was. I was not ready to go back inside, but I did for their sake. I looked in every room, including the room's where the animatronics were located. but I had found no child. I walked out, shaking my head, and all the mothers began to cry, screaming for their child. One of them actually went inside, but I quickly grabbed her, and told her that there was nobody left. She ran off, and I never saw her, or any of the other women after that day again.  
>"That night, I received a call from the manager, and he told me I would now cover the graveyard watch, looking out for the robots. I decided that since no one else would, I accepted. I went in, and noticed all the animatronics were back on stage, and Foxy was behind curtains at The Pirate's Cove. That night, in my head, all I could hear was "It' me, It's me, It's me..."(Click)<p> 


End file.
